De simples photos
by Darkwinrius
Summary: "Tu étais tombée sur une boite remplie de photos, en faisant du ménage. Tu savais que tu n'en aimerais pas le contenu, mais ta curiosité était piquée et tu pris quand même les photos en main."


**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, et mon travail est bénévole.

**Spoiler** : Aucun

**Rating **: K

**Pairing : **Densi

**Note de l'auteur : **Là encore, je ne sais absolument pas d'où cette histoire sort (peut-être du « Gentlemen, smile for the camera » de Kensi, dans la saison 2, mais je ne suis pas sûre…)… Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tu étais tombée sur une boite remplie de photos, en faisant du ménage. Tu savais que tu n'en aimerais pas le contenu rien qu'au fait que ces photos se trouvent dans ta chambre d'amis (« ton bordel » disait Deeks) et non dans le local à preuve de l'OPS. Mais ta curiosité était piquée et tu pris quand même les photos en main.<p>

Il y en avait quelques-unes de ta mère, une femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés, dont ton père disait que tu avais hérité, et des yeux marrons quelconques. Cela semblait bizarre a beaucoup de gens ta manie de garder presque toutes les photos de ton père, et de cacher les photos de ta mère. Pour toi, ça semblait logique : tu adorais son père et tu ne te souvenais pas de ta mère elle avait « déserté » comme disait son père.

D'ailleurs, la photo que tu pris ensuite était l'une des rares photos de ton père qui était aussi bannie de tes albums. Elle te représentait toi et ton père, avec de grands sourires sur vos lèvres, toi sur ses genoux à lui. Tu devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans quand elle avait était prise. Tu ne l'aimais pas parce que vos sourires étaient faux. Ta mère était partie quelques jours, peut-être quelques semaines auparavant, ton père était particulièrement déprimé et la mélancolie ambiante avait déteint sur la petite fille joyeuse que tu étais. Alors après avoir bataillé pendant une heure avec ta tignasse (et avoir appelé une voisine en renfort), ton père t'avait demandé de sourire pour la photo. « Pour me faire plaisir. S'il te plait, Princesse », avait-il rajouté.

Les trois photos suivantes étaient encore des photos de famille. La famille de ta tante (la sœur de ton père), plus toi. Elle avait été prise quand tu avais seize ans, quelque mois après l'assassinat de ton père. Ta tante avait décidé que, puisque tu allais rester un moment chez elle, il fallait refaire une photo de famille. Tu avais donc une nouvelle fois affiché un faux sourire et la photo avait elle aussi fini dans la boite des photos à oublier. Tu avais beau adorer ta tante, tes cousins et ton oncle, tu ne supportais pas cette photo qui te rappelait l'un des pires moments de ta vie. L'autre, d'ailleurs, avait aussi était immortalisé par des photos. Sur l'une d'entre-elles, tu souriais, véritablement cette fois, au côté de celui qui avait été ton fiancé. Sur l'autre, il avait disparu, ainsi que la véracité de ton sourire. L'illustration même du fait que tous les hommes de ta vie te quittaient.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Jack, tu avais planqué ces photos dans cette boite. Tu les repris, observant l'homme que tu avais aimé, attendu, soutenu et qui t'avait quittée. Il y a quelques années, tu n'aurais peut-être pas pu. Maintenant, la blessure qu'il avait faite dans ton cœur avait cicatrisé et tu pouvais regarder ce que tu avais dans les mains.

Tu te souvenais qu'il avait les yeux verts, d'un vert sombre et envoutant, mais il te semblait te souvenir que ses cheveux étaient plus foncés, tirant sur le noir. Sur l'image, les cicatrices qui barraient son corps à son retour d'Irak n'existaient pas et le souvenir des moments que vous aviez passé ensemble te revinrent. Que ce serait-il passé s'il n'était pas parti ? Seriez-vous mariés et auriez-vous des enfants à présent ? Tu secouas la tête, chassant ces pensées de ta tête. S'il était resté, tu ne serais jamais entrée au NCIS, et malgré tous les mauvais moments, les missions qui tournent mal et qui restent en mémoire, tu étais heureuse d'avoir fait ne serais-ce qu'une petite différence dans la vie des gens que tu avais aidés. Et tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell et Deeks. Les personnes qui avaient le plus d'importance pour toi. Toi qui n'avais plus de famille, tu t'en étais reconstruite une.

Sentant les larmes monter, tu décidas de remettre les photos dans leur boite de Pandore, et tu la remis à sa place, au fin fond de la chambre. Tu sortis et trouva le seul homme qui ne t'avait jamais quitté affalé sur le canapé. Il se leva au moment où il te vît essuyer des larmes et te demanda ce que tu avais.

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai pensé au chemin que j'avais déjà parcouru… »

Tu le vis froncer les sourcils, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il se rapprocha de toi, te pris dans ses bras et t'embrassa sur le front. En levant les yeux, tu pouvais voir tout l'amour qu'il te portait, ainsi que son inquiétude. Là aussi, il y a encore quelques temps, voir cela dans ces yeux bleus t'aurait fait peur, mais plus maintenant. Tu n'avais plus peur de t'attacher. Ni de t'engager. Pas plus de rouvrir ton cœur.

De ses bras, tu pouvais voir le frigo et les photos accrochées dessus. Elles avaient toutes étaient prises dans des photomatons, et semblaient être celles de deux adolescents. Sur l'une vous grimaciez, sur une autre vous souriiez de toutes vos dents, ou vous embrassiez, l'une de tes mains perdues dans ses mèches blondes.

Et il n'y avait aucun risque pour que ces photos-là finissent dans la boite.

* * *

><p>Voilà. J'aimerai beaucoup (vraiment beaucoup) avoir votre avis...<p>

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
